


Blood

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Manslaughter, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You couldn’t tell where his blood ended and yours began.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 19, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: What is this even?? I shouldn’t even be writing right now because I need to be working on a concept paper for my thesis. And this is rather disturbing, especially given the sane state I’m in right now. I dropped working on my paper because i was struck by inspiration. I wasn’t able to really fulfill the idea that caused me to write this though so watch me write another similarly themed fic in the future since it’s a plot line that comes to mind often… just not usually this messed up >.> Anyway, enjoy?

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

His blood.

Your blood.

It seemed to be mixing together.

You couldn’t tell where your blood ended and his began.

It hurt, or at least you were sure it was _supposed_ to hurt.

Everything was numb, yet your mind was strangely clear.

You slumped down further against the wall you’d been leaning on.

How long would it take for someone to find you? An hour? The next day? Surely before a week for the vile smell of the rotting bodies would clue them off.

It’d been an accident. You honestly hadn’t intended it to end like this but once you’d realized you’d killed Ken, you didn’t want to live.

You’d picked up the broken glass from the shattered lab equipment and sliced down your wrist. It was killing you a lot slower than you thought it would.

A fight gone terribly wrong.

You didn’t want to face anyone after what happened.

_“I’m worried about you.”_

It seemed like Ken was the only one that was.

_“It’s really awkward to confront you like this but… I just can’t sit by and watch this anymore.”_

Funny how how something intended to save you had ended up ruining two lives.

_“You need to forget about Hyuk.”_

You didn’t want to. You _still_ didn’t want to. But you couldn’t face him either, not after what happened.

_“This… This **thing** you have for him, it’s really… not good for you.”_

You knew it wasn’t good for you, but you didn’t want to let go either.

_“I can’t keep watching you do this to yourself. This is the third time you’ve set him up with someone else.”_

You just wanted Hyuk to be happy.

_“It’s not worth all this effort you’re putting in. It’s obvious you aren’t happy.”_

You’d tried losing weight, changing your hair, changing your make-up, but it only made it more obvious that you weren’t what Hyuk was looking for. It’d just made you feel so _wrong,_ like you weren’t yourself anymore, so you’d gone back to how you used to style yourself and settled for helping him get with the girls he _did_ like. If you couldn’t be happy, then you’d make sure _he_ was.

_“You have so much potential as a manhwa artist, but lately you’ve just… withered. Since Hyuk came around–No, since Hyuk got a girlfriend, the quality of your work has really suffered and–”_

You knew. You _knew_ this was ruining your one escape from the countless other problems in your life, but you felt so _good_ when you were with Hyuk.

_“–speaking as your sunbae, I think you should take a break. From Hyuk, from drawing with the circle… You can still contribute, I just think it’d be best to put some distance between you two for a while–”_

You’d lost it then, punched him in the face so hard he lost his footing and crashed into the lab equipment, him and the entire ensemble falling to the ground in a series of sickening cracks and crashes. Ken laid among the mess of glass and iron, bleeding from the head and several cuts on his body.

You’d killed him, you were sure.

He didn’t respond to you.

He hadn’t moved.

There was so much blood.

You’d be labeled a murderer.

Your friends were already pushing you away, and Hyuk barely acknowledged your existence already.

You couldn’t face him.

You couldn’t face Hyuk after killing his favorite hyung.

So you’d picked up a shard of glass and shredded your wrist, stabbing repeatedly when you couldn’t feel anything, collapsing against the wall when it seemed to all be in vain.

Something moved and you snapped your attention to the pile of equipment.

Ken–You felt your terror rise. Ken was _dead_ , you were absolutely _sure_ , but he was sitting up and staring at his bloody hands. You screamed and his attention snapped to you. He stared for a few moments before he pushed out of the equipment and moved towards you. He’d come back to kill you. He was angry, that had to be it. He wanted revenge, was mad that you hadn’t died fast enough.

You tried your best to scoot away from him, but moved too fast, stumbling clumsily as he crossed the room, but moving faster than you could at that point. You screamed again even though you knew it was unlikely anyone would come, even though you didn’t _want_ anyone to come, even though you knew it was what you _deserved_. Ken grabbed your cut and bleeding arm and the missing pain suddenly seared through your entire body, drawing an inhuman wail from your lips.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , calm _down_. It’s gonna be ok–you’ll be ok–”

You struck him weakly, your attempts to get away from him wholly in vain and you knew it. Blood on his face, on his hands, on his clothes, all over you. He’d drag you to hell for what you’d done. Ken pinned you down and tears spilled from your eyes as you continued to struggle and scream. He ripped his shirt off and used it to better grip your arm for the blood. He was going to drag you down to hell, and you knew it was what you deserved but you didn’t want it to end that way.

The door to the science lab clattered open and Ken diverted his attention there, using his all his strength to hold you down. You struggled harder, another scream ripping through you. It _hurt_. Everything _hurt_.

“H-hyung? W-what the hell–” Hyuk–Hyuk’s voice, clear as day and terrified.

“Get the professors, call an ambulance, _hurry!_ ”

Another clatter and you went limp, all the fight leaving you, tears over taking you and inhuman sounds still tumbling from your lips. Hyuk saw what you’d done. They’d all know what you’d done. You hadn’t died fast enough and Ken had dragged you to hell while still alive. Surely Hyuk wouldn’t want anything to do with you now. Surely you’d never be able to face him again with your blood covered hands.


End file.
